marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinity Gauntlet
The Infinity Gauntlet was a gauntlet used to manipulate the power of the Infinity Stones. Odin Borson had a replica in his Trophy Room. The actual gauntlet is in Thanos' possession. Tony Stark created his own Gauntlet to hold the Infinity Stones. History ''Avengers: Age of Ultron In Thor's vision induced by Wanda, Thor saw the Infinity Stones being assembled on a cloud-like version of the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos opened a vault to a stoneless Infinity Gauntlet that he put on his left hand and made note to find the stones so that he can destroy Earth himself. Avengers: Infinity War The gauntlet was forged by Eitri, the king of the Dwarves, using the forge that had been used to create Mjölnir. Thanos ordered Eitri to forge the gauntlet in exchange for sparing the dwarves' lives but went back on his word and only spared Etri when the deed was done. Thanos went on to collect all six Infinity Stones and erased half the life in the universe with the snap of his fingers. Avengers: Endgame After the Decimation, Thanos used the stones to destroy them, in turn causing major damage to him and fusing the gauntlet to his hand. After collecting the Infinity Stones from the past, Tony Stark constructed his own Infinity Gauntlet to wield the stones. Capabilities Masterfully forged from Uru, the most powerful metal in the universe, the Infinity Gauntlet holds phenomenal levels of durability, as it is capable of withstanding having all six Infinity Stones embedded inside it with no damage. It also took no damage from a shot from Star-Lord's Quad Blasters. However, it's durability can be compromised should the wielder be injured, which is how the Gauntlet was scorched after wiping out half the universe, as Thanos had already been severely injured by Thor but it remained functionable, as Thanos was able to warp away with the Space Stone. The specific purpose it was made for, the Infinity Gauntlet allows the wielder to channel the powers of all six Infinity Stones; it even allows the use of their powers in unison, such as using the Space Stone to send the Power Stone's energies to a nearby moon. The stones seem to be drawn towards the Gauntlet, moving to their designated slots. Upon completion of the Gauntlet, the user is able to accomplish almost anything at whim - even wiping out half the universe with a snap of the fingers. In spite of all this, the Gauntlet has a flaw in that it has to be clenched before the power of any Stone could be accessed. In addition, the snap Thanos used to wipe out half the universe also caused considerable damage to his body, notably his left arm all the way up to the left side of his neck. Infinity Stones *Space Stone - Encased in the Tesseract. *Mind Stone - Contained in the Chitauri Scepter and later Vision. *Reality Stone - Aether. *Power Stone - Contained in the The Orb. *Time Stone - Encased in the Eye of Agamotto. *Soul Stone - Hidden on the planet Vormir. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (First appearance) **''Avengers: Infinity War'' **''Avengers: Endgame'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Thanos tries to prove his love for Death by using The Infinity Gauntlet to wipe out the entire Marvel Universe. *In the comics, there was only one Infinity Gauntlet, rather than two. When holding the Infinity Gems, the Infinity Gauntlet grants the bearer infinite powers when used within the universe of its origin. *The stones shown in the Gauntlet in Thor are fakes created by Asgardians to show how the item is supposed to look. *In Thor, the Gauntlet is depicted as being worn on the wielder's right hand, while in Avengers: Age of Ultron and the Avengers: Infinity War teaser, it is depicted as being worn on the wielder's left hand, like in the comics. Gallery ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Cloud Infinity Gauntlet Avengers Age of Ultron.jpg Infinity_Gauntlet_AOU_2.JPG Infinity_Gauntlet_AOU.JPG Thanos_Infinity_Gauntlet_AOU_2.JPG Thanos_Infinity_Gauntlet_AOU.JPG ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Infinity War Teaser.png Avengers_Infinity_War_D23_Thanos_Poster.jpg Infinity_Gauntlet_IW.png Promotion and Concept art Josh_Brolin_Gauntlet.jpg|Josh Brolin with Infinity Gauntlet toy at San Diego Comic Con 2014. Josh_Brolin_Gauntlet_2.jpg|Josh Brolin with Infinity Gauntlet toy at San Diego Comic Con 2014. Unlock_the_Six_Infinity_Stones_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_Bluray.png References Category:Avengers culture Category:Weapons Category:Mystical objects